The XBlade Legacy
by MadEyeZier
Summary: Nah dont think so ITS KINGDOM HEARTS SO ITS GOTTA BE AWESOME T for language and violence


The XBlade Legacy

Chapter 1: XBLADE CHOSEN ONE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any thing else referanced in it or in this fanfiction.

It was a normal day like any other, the day my life changed forever. I went to school, got put in a locker, ect. ect. When I DID return home, THATS where things changed.

It was a clear day all day, so I was very surprised to see a strange dark storm cloud. It was purple and black with a wierd orangish white at the cennter. It did not create any rain, but just Purple lightning. I stayed inside and waited for my mother and step dad to come home, but I was asleep before that. The storm continued for an hour and at the end it rained black rain in the distance, but, of course, everyone called it acid rain...How wrong they were.

After the storm, there was a 1 minute story on the news about it, but no one payed any attention to it, espically freshmen like me. It was a weekend, so I was out in the pasture feeding the sheep. I was never the kind to HUNT for power, it was normally thrust upon me, and I disliked responsibility. Feeding the sheep and goats gave me time to think, which is why I liked doing so.

After feeding I normally try to find a stick long and sturdy enough to hit a tree trunk with, as if it was a sword. Well, doing this i discoverd something incredible. When I swung the stick, a flash of light appeared and stuck in the tree was a blade unlike any other._** (if you havnt seen the Xblade yet, here is a pic of it, thats the pic of this blade **__** . **__**)**_ I tried to pull the blade out of the old oak tree trunk and it came loose. Dispite its appearance, it was incredibly light, and felt perfect in my hand. I suddenly felt faster, stronger, much more alert, and much more agile. I jumped in the air and did a front flip and landed perfectly. I started to take the blade up to the house but decided against it and stayed outside but out of sight.

An hour later I was tired of swinging it and went to sheath it, then realized it had no sheath. The blade seemed to had sensed my very thoughts and dissapeared. I wanted it to come back when it had gone and it did return to my right hand. I realized it awnsered to my call, so I stowed it wherever it went and went home. For the rest of the weekend I practiced my newfound abilities with the new blade.

School had started up again, and when I got off the bus, I saw my best friend, Brayden, being beaten up by a bunch of Seniors. I ran at them in rage and flipped over them into the center of thier "circle" around B-Dog (Brayden). On my flip over a senior into the circle, I summoned the blade and knocked him in the head with the hilt. I landed in the center with my blade ready. They all drew knives and came at me. It was easy to beat them and break their knives with the blade I had, so when it was over they all ran. I did NOT want to hurt them, but just make them back off. B-Dog started asking questions _**(BTW B-Dog is white, and so am I, just making that clear)**_ "Dude what is that!? You better put it away or you are gonna get in trouble, and thanks for saving me!..." he had said.

I sent the blade back just as the bell rang. When I stepped inside, the Principal Mrs. Kima and Vice Principal Mr. Ricket were waiting for me with some of the senior boys who were beating up Brayden.

"So..." she said, "So where is it?"

"Where is what?" I asked

"Richie just told us you assaluted him and his friend with a weapon." said Ricket

Now here I knew that I couldnt try to defend my actions, or I would be busted, so I tried a NEW ploy. "No I did not I have not seen Richie all morning." I said calmly, "If you dont belive me, search us"

They did and could not find anything, Richie was flabbergasted, and the teachers were perplexed, seeing as they did not have evidence, they had to let me go.

I went through my day as normal, until lunch out in the school yard. I let arrogance get the better of me and started showing of my sword. Richie and the other senior boys noticed and went to get Kima. When she stepped out, I knew I was screwed. I told everyone to follow my lead no matter where its going, luckily they agreed.

"Ok Vernon, hand me that weapon, and you will be suspended for a month for this!" she yelled. Now I was a good little boy and handed her the blade. But then I realized, when I "stow" the blade, it cant just dissapear, it is just transported to a safe place, which means I could just call it back to me when someone else has it.

She got as far as the front door when I called the blade to me. When it was in my hands, I quickly stowed it out of sight, and continued my ploy that I used last time, where my friends "followed my lead" like I asked.

The next day at lunch, I was cautious, and tried to keep my head down, but when strange creatures attack, how could I stay idle?

The creatures were black, small, and had yellow eyes, they would sink into the ground and then rise up to attack. Everyone grabbed something to attack them, and the teachers were armed with rulers, and pocket-knives. I on the other hand used my blade, without fear of punishment, because this was to protect everyone! When my blade was drawn the creatures mostly focused on me. They charged and I attacked swiftly, and defeated most of them without a scratch. But then a new enemy appeared. It was white with a symbol I compare to the French symbol that looks ALMOST like a peeled banana.

The students tried to take this one on but couldnt even get close to it. They too ran for me.

I was almost down, I was getting tired when I heard someone shout "COMON". I then heard two more voices. One said "Take that!" and the other said "WAHHHER". I saw a bunch of flashing and looked around. The creatures were gone, but there were three people standing infront of me. The tallest looked about 15, wore black clothing, had really spiky brown hair, and blue eyes. But what got me was that he was holding a weapon. The very weapon was part of the design of my blade, but I had two and they were crossed in an X.

The other two were animal like, the shortest being a white duck with a wand/staff thing, and wearing blue clothing. The taller of the two was a bi-pedal dog-like thingy with green and orangish yellow clothing, and a sheild. The boy adressed me.

"You alright? You held them off well, my name is Sora, the short one is Donald and Goofy is the one with the shield." I blinked at him and said, "Ummm I'm Vernon. Whats that weapon you are holding?"

"Oh this? This is a KeyBlade. You have one too. Yours must be powerful. May I see it?"

Under any other circumstance I would have said no, but he just pretty much saved my life, so I handed him the blade.

"Hmmm" he said as he examined it, "Well, what do you call it?"

I was dumbstruck, "Call it?"

"Yeah, like i named mine Kingdom Key"

"Oh I guess I call it the XBlade?" I said.

"Fitting." he replied. He suddenly turned to his friends and said, "Damn we are too late, lets find the keyhole, and maybe we should take him along to!"

Donald said, "NO!" many times but Goofy said "Sure"

Sora said "Out voted Donald!" He grinned stupidly.

"Vernon, can we talk? You, me, Donald, and Goofy?" he asked me. Before I could awnser they were pulling me away.

"Okay, now lets get to the point!" Sora had said, "Those creatures are heartless and nobodies..." He began to explain all of the creatures and there traits and such. My mind was going numb, I was confused as they explained how the arrived here. When they finished they asked if I would help them. I replied swiftly "Yes." And THAT is how this story begins!

_**Well what do you think? Its gonna be a while for my next update, and same for my other story. I will try to release one chapter every week from now on for each story. I know I did not get Sora's personality right and I dont know why! Ill get it soon, CYA**_

_**~MadEyeZier**_


End file.
